


Vampire Extermination Organization - Hongjoong & Chan

by sangiluvs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Modern Fantasy, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiluvs/pseuds/sangiluvs
Summary: The Vampire Extermination Organization or VEO for short is a secret global organization that sends out agents to track down and assassinate vampires. They’ve been doing it for centuries, but now it’s the 21st century, and the organization has gotten more modern since then in terms of bases around the world and weapons and arsenal used to “exterminate” these vampires.The vampires have been around for centuries and the VEO has been assassinating them for centuries. It’s the 21st century now, yet they’re still around. They’re still multiplying. They need blood to survive and when they kill a human for blood that human becomes a vampire. It’s a repetitive cycle which the VEO has made their mission to break that cycle.Victoria, was born into it, kicking vampire butt with magic tech weapons has been a dream of hers since she was a kid. With her partner, Bang Chan at her side, together they're an unstoppable team. But, her job is on the line, and when her enemy Kim Hongjoong resurfaces back on the grid and she finds out he's in love with her, will choose to follow her heart or her duty?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Kim Hongjoong/Original Female Character(s)





	Vampire Extermination Organization - Hongjoong & Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Well fiRST off, this is my first AO3 fic so ayeee!~  
> SecoND, this is a little fic i wrote for my friend for her birthday ^-^ (yes she liked it haha, she gave me permission to post! ^^) So she is the main character here :3
> 
> So, yeah! Enjoy!~  
> \- Emi ✨

“Haha you’re a tough guy, aren’t ya?” 

The vampire pinning Victoria to the ground hisses in her face in response. His irises glowed red with fury. Victoria used all her strength to keep him from bringing his fangs to her neck. 

“Vic! You’ve got two more incoming!” Her partner warns her from her comms unit.

“Coming!! Hold on!”

Vic uses her legs and kicks the vampire off of her and onto the ground. She gets back up and pulls out her magic blade. It was a high tech sword fueled with magic energy. Curtesy of the VEO’s magic welding agents. 

The male vampire gets back up and is joined with two other male vampires. They were all taller than Victoria but she never let height stop her. 

“Vic, it’s now or never, kill them now.” 

Vic smirks and swings her blade a few times, “it’s exterminating time.”

“God I hate our motto. So cheesy.”

Victoria giggles at her partner’s comment and she charges at the vampires. The vampires were fast but so was Victoria. She slashed one of the vampires, killing one. She pulled out her blaster gun and pulled the trigger on the vamp that tried attacking her from behind. The magic from the weapon killed him instantly. For that last one, Vic pulled out a special smoke bomb. She threw it to the ground and the vampire lost his speed. Vic pushes her blade through the chest of the vampire, impaling him and killing him instantly. 

He falls to the ground and Victoria pulls her blade out, putting it back in her scabbard on her back. She runs back to the van where her partner was waiting for her. She gets in the seat next to him and she gives him a smile. 

“So? Lunch at Newyork fries?” 

Her partner, Agent Chan, chuckles at her and turns on the engine of the van. 

“I’m down as long as you promise not to steal my fries from my meal.”

Victoria gives him an innocent smile, crossing her fingers behind her back. 

“Promise!~”

Chan drove off and on the way to the fast-food place, they called their mission in. Victoria smiled feeling good that she was able to complete today’s mission. Being a VEO agent isn’t easy but she’s made it this far to Class 3, the class of agents who can finally go on field missions. She proud of herself

The Vampire Extermination Organization or VEO for short is a secret global organization that sends out agents to track down and assassinate vampires. They’ve been doing it for centuries, but now it’s the 21st century, and the organization has gotten more modern since then in terms of bases around the world and weapons and arsenal used to “exterminate” these vampires. Other agents were scouted or applied to work for them. Victoria, however, was born into it since her parents are both VEO agents. Kicking vampire butt with magic tech weapons has been a dream of hers since she was a kid.

The vampires have been around for centuries and the VEO has been assassinating them for centuries. It’s the 21st century now, yet they’re still around. They’re still multiplying. They need blood to survive and when they kill a human for blood that human becomes a vampire. It’s a repetitive cycle which the VEO has made their mission to break that cycle.

Of course, killing them isn’t simple. Stakes, garlic, any vampire killing myth really, it doesn’t work. But that’s what people need to believe they’re being killed with as the VEO and their tactics need to remain a secret. The only way to kill a vampire is with magic. The organization has a section of agents who are magic welders, they’re scouted for their magic. They help make the organization’s weapons and gadgets in the lab. They fuse modern weapon tech with magic energy which is how the weapons can work. 

Chan and Victoria arrived at Newyork Fries and got their order. They had found a table and sat down to eat. 

“Do the French fries here taste better or worse than Australia’s?” Vic asked him while biting into a fry. 

Chan puts down his burger after taking a bite from it, “better actually. Or maybe it’s because it’s my 6th year here in Canada haha couldn’t tell.”

Christopher Bang or Agent Chan, transferred from the Australia base to the Canada base as his work and skills were needed at the main base. He’s a level 5 agent, a top agent at that. It’s his hacking skills and fieldwork skills that got him there. Like Vic, he was born into being an agent. He was assigned to mentor and assist Vic and for the past 5 years, they’ve been partners and best friends since. He lets Victoria go to the fight while he assists her in hacking.

“Vic! You’ve got your own fries! Why do you always steal mine?!” 

“Because your reaction is funny!” 

Chan rolls his eyes and smiles at her, sliding his fry box over to her.

“Just take them all.”

“Yay!! Thanks, Channie!~”

Victoria’s watch starts beeping and she looks up at Chan.

“It’s the director.”

“See what she wants. Probably another mission.”

Vic taps the screen and a small holographic image of the director appears from her watch.

“Good afternoon, Agents. I hope I’m not disturbing your lunch.”

“No, you’re good, what’s up director?” Victoria says.

“I’m giving you both another mission. Please carry it out as soon as possible.”

Chan nods, “Will do, director. Who’s the target?” 

The hologram of the director disappears and the target profile appears in her place. Victoria and Chan sigh when they see who it is.

“You both may be familiar with Hongjoong Kim, but you both have still failed to kill him. He went off the grid for a while but now he’s back. You must not fail this time to kill him. Failure to do so will cause a demerit in both of your statuses.”

“Director!!” They both pleaded and she appears again and puts her hand up to stop them.

“You two know the three-year rule. It’s been three years and you both have not killed him. This mission is your last warning. I’ll send you both the mission details. Over and out.”

The hologram disappears and both Vic and Chan sigh.

“It took us years to get to our levels...and I’m still trying to rise up. Chan, you’re already at your highest. If you get demerited you’ll go back to being a level 1 agent...”

“It’s okay, Vic. We won’t get demerited. You know, we’ve gotten stronger together over the years. We know Hongjoong very well. I believe we can actually do it this time. Let’s finish eating then head back to the van to check out the mission report.”

Vic smiles at her friend knowing he’s right. If he believed in their teamwork she should too. However, she knew killing Hongjoong wouldn’t be easy. He’s number 10 on the top 10 wanted list for a reason. He’s faster than an average vampire and that lets him wipe out a group of people in one go when he’s hungry. He’s Victoria’s enemy and she’s made that clear to him since she first failed her mission. 

Little did the two agents know but outside their restaurant, across the street seated on a bench, was none other than the target vamp himself. Hongjoong used his super senses to watch them from his distance and listen in on their conversation. 

“It’s too easy.” He thought. “But I won’t this time.”

Hongjoong leans back on the bench and smiles at the thought of Victoria. Indeed they’ve been enemies for 3 years but recently, he’s been feeling differently about her. It all started at their most recent fight which was at the beginning of the year. 

_\- Flashback -_

_Weapons drop to the floor of the factory and Hongjoong playfully kicks them over to the side. He looks up at Victoria with a smirk._

_“Nice choice. Your friend will live after all.”_

_“Release Chan now!!”_

_Hongjoong had Chan tied up above a boiling tank of acid. The poor agent dangled helplessly above it and all Hongjoong had to do was press the button on the remote in his hand and the crane would drop the agent in the tank._

_“I can release him! Into the acid, if that’s what you want.” He teases her making her stomp her foot and fold her arms like an upset baby. It was cute._

_“You know that’s not what I mean!”_

_Hongjoong approached her and he playfully dangles the remote in front of her face._

_“Let’s talk! How about, I give you this so you can get your friend down, and in return you release my friend from base! I know the VEO is holding him there for questioning but, San doesn’t do very well under custody...hahaha.”_

_“I can’t just do that! He was in another case. I don’t have authorization to be involved with him.”_

_Hongjoong smiles at her and pushes a button dropping a screaming Chan closer to the acid._

_“CHANNNN!!!”_

_“VIC JUST DO IT!! YOU CAN USE MY CREDENTIALS TO GET YOU AUTHORIZATION!! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!”_

_Hongjoong chuckles, “Smart guy. No wonder he’s a Level 5.”_

_Victoria glares at Hongjoong and she taps some things into her watch. She makes the request and after a few minutes the agents at the base let San go._

_Hongjoong placed the remote in Victoria’s hand, “as promised.”_

_“I don’t hate people but you’re an exception, Hongjoong.” She snaps at him upset._

_Hongjoong coos and pats her head, “I’m touched!~ hahahaha i’ll see you next time Agent Vic.”_

_And with that he ran out of the factory leaving the two agents._

_Hongjoong got into his car and drove off to fetch his friend. He felt a rush of happiness course through him. He knew it was because of Victoria. His mind was full of thoughts of her, her impressive fighting skills, her sweet yet serious voice, her beauty, everything about her. Why was he feeling this way toward his enemy? He’s supposed to hate her back._

_Hongjoong pushes the happy feelings away with a scowl. He knew he should probably take a break for a few months to try and lose these growing feelings. He stepped on the pedal to hurry off to San._

_\- Flashback End -_

Hongjoong sighs knowing that taking a break for a few months was a failure. He only wanted to see her more. After realizing how true the saying “abstinence makes the heart grow fonder” was, he returned and accepted his feelings for her. 

He had a plan for tonight and he hoped it would work. For Vic, this battle between her and him would look a little different than usual. Hongjoong gets up from the bench and goes off to go back home to set up.

/////////////////

“So, that’s his apartment?” Victoria asks Chan, pointing at the window.

Chan nods as he types away on the keyboard, “Mhm. He’s on the 13th floor. Ironic hehe.” 

“I wonder why he’s waiting there. Normally it’s outside or somewhere abandoned. Something’s off.”

“Yeah, careful when you head in. It might be a trap. Hang on, I’m getting a distress signal from an agent in the area.”

Chan taps the icon on the screen to play the message.

_“This is Agents Min and Yeo, If there are any agents in the area I need backup now! I repeat, my partner and I need backup!”_

“That’s Seungmin!! His partner is Yeosang right?! Chan you gotta help them.”

“But what about you, Vic?!”

“I’ll be fine, Chan. If you leave now you can make it to them in time.”

Chan shakes his head, “No. I’m not leaving you. Not with him!”

“Chan! Those are our friends!! I’ll be fine, please just go!” 

Chan sighs and runs his fingers through his black hair, “Alright, you’re right. I’ll go. Just, try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

Vic smiles and hugs him, causing his cheeks to turn red, “Thank you for worrying about me. Call me when you’re back at the van.”

“Will do, you be safe.”

They took the weapons they needed and split up. While Chan went a few blocks down, Vic took the elevator up to Hongjoong’s apartment. Her hands tightly held onto the two blaster guns. She was prepared to use them if needed. 

She arrived at his door and when he opened it she held up her guns.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, Hongjoong.”

“Woahh, calm down. There’s no need for those. Please, come in! I’ve been expecting you!~”

Hongjoong opens the door wider and Vic walks inside. 

“I know this is some sort of trap. Well, guess what! I’m not falling for it! I’ll- why do I smell food?”

Hongjoong runs to the kitchen, “I’m cooking dinner. It should be done now! You can grab a seat at the table!”

Vic glanced around his apartment. It was smaller than she imagined. It was neat and clean too. Anything here could be a trap, right? She needed to keep her eyes peeled. She goes over to the small dining table and takes a seat. Hongjoong comes over and begins laying different plates of food down. 

“I hope you like Korean food!~ these are all recipes my mom taught me.”

The fresh scents from the dishes reached Victoria’s nose and she felt her stomach grumble. She hasn’t had dinner yet since Chan and her came. 

“You poisoned one of these dishes. Or maybe all of them. And you want to watch as I eat and find the one that’s poisoned. That’s your plan isn’t it?” Victoria deducts as she crosses her arms.

Hongjoong takes a seat across from her and he laughs, “Nope! My plan is to have a simple dinner with you.”

“....so...we’ll fight after?”

“Nope, no fighting.”

“What are you trying to do, Hongjoong? I can’t figure it out.”

Hongjoong sighs, “I’m trying to have a date with you.”

“A-a what?”

“You heard me, sweetie, this is a date.” He says as he fills up a plate with food and slides it to her. “Eat up!~ don’t let it get too cold.”

Victoria laser scans the food on her plate with her watch and the results come out negative for poison.

“Alright. It’s safe.” She says making Hongjoong laugh.

“Told ya!”

Victoria takes a bite from the food and she pauses as the delicious flavor greets her tastebuds. 

“Oh...Hongjoong...this...this is delicious...” 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Wait, why are you eating? Don’t vamps drink blood? Human food doesn’t fill you guys up.”

Hongjoong chews what was in his mouth and swallows before answering, “Yeah you’re not wrong. I also don’t wanna be impolite because you’d be the only one eating.”

“Gotcha. Hey, you’re being pretty weird tonight. A date? Really? I can’t accept this as a date. You’re my target and I’m yours, why aren’t we, you know...fighting? This feels weird.”

“Look. How about I make you a deal.”

“Ahh!~ there we go! Your infamous deals! Bring it on!”

“You let me treat you tonight on this date and afterward you can strike at me and try to kill me however you’d like.” 

Victoria thinks on his deal. It’s not kind of the deal she’s used to him making. However, if she’d get the chance to kill him afterward, then she should go for it. 

“Alright. Deal.”

Throughout dinner, they got to know each other outside of being each other’s enemies. The more Hongjoong learned about Victoria the more he fell for her. She’s an amazing girl outside of her VEO work. He knows them being together is impossible, but he enjoys this feeling of having a crush. He’s dead, but he’s never felt so more alive. 

Hongjoong brought out dessert which was a small ice cream cake. He cut both of them a piece.

Victoria takes a bite from the cake then asks him a question, “So, what about you? What’s it really like being a vampire? I mean, the VEO teaches all of us that you guys are like a dangerous virus that must be stopped, but, I’ve never really asked a vampire what it’s like to be them.” 

“First of all, not all vampires are dangerous. I’m sure you were taught that the way vampires are born is by getting bitten by one. Yeah well, when that happens their victim isn’t really given a choice. I wasn’t given a choice.”

“How did you get turned?”

“I was...walking home from high school. I took a shortcut to get home and the street lights weren’t working. A vampire followed me and he kidnapped me. I never made it home that night. When I woke up I was dead, and I was a vampire. I never went back home because I didn’t want to frighten my parents. So, I left Korea and now I’m here, Canada. I’ve been here for 22 years. And I’m on the VEO’s top 10 wanted list. Eh it’s been a hard knock life but not much I can do. I used to hate myself, I still do, but I’ve gotten used to who I am now. I don’t have a choice. I need human blood, that’s the only way I can survive. If there was an alternative I would’ve taken it years ago. I never mean to hurt anyone but when I’m hungry, my instincts take over.”

Victoria frowns hearing Hongjoong’s backstory. She never knew this true side to some vampires. The VEO taught all the agents that they’re all evil and they’re monsters but Hongjoong explained it like some vampires were humans that were unrightfully turned. They struggled to survive. She felt her heart soften, now she didn’t have it in her to hate him. Could her job be...wrong?

“Hongjoong...I’m so sorry for-“

Hongjoong shakes his head, “No, no. It’s fine. You were only doing your job. I was only following my instincts. Now, I want to follow something else.”

“What’s that?”

“My feelings for you.”

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat to his sudden sweet confession. She looks at his expression to see if he was just duping her but he was being genuine. 

Hongjoong felt his pale cheeks get warm and he clears his throat, getting up from his chair.

“How about you look through my Netflix and find a movie we can watch while I put the leftovers and dishes away.”

“O-oh you don’t need help with that?” Vic asks him, standing up with her empty plate.

Hongjoong takes her plate giving her a playful grin, “No!~ you go look for a movie. I got this stuff.”

Vic smiles at him and goes over to get the remote sitting on the couch. As soon as Vic finds a movie, she jumps startled when she sees Hongjoong sitting next to her.

“How did you finish so fast?! I haven’t been sitting here for that long?!”

Hongjoong laughs, “I used my speed, silly girl!”

“Haha whatever,” Vic says, pressing play to the movie.

“Ooh, Kung Fu Panda? Nice choice!”

“It’s my favorite movie!”

As the movie went on, Hongjoong asked Victoria if it was okay to cuddle with her. She found it sweet that he asked first. She agrees and curls up into his chest while he holds her in his arms. Victoria couldn’t believe she was watching her favorite movie cuddled up with her former enemy. This love he had for her opened her eyes to a new side of himself and a side of love she never knew possible. A vampire and a VEO agent? It might be possible. 

She looks up at Hongjoong whose eyes were glued to the screen. She’s never stopped to notice how handsome he is. From his wavy ash gray hair, his cute nose, beautiful cheekbones, and soft red eyes. Victoria realized...his soft red eyes were staring back into hers. 

Her heart raced as she saw them look between her eyes and her lips.

“Vic...is it okay...if I kiss you? My...lips will be cold though heh, I’m a vampire.”

Victoria gave him a small smile, her cheeks turning red with blush. This would be her first kiss. 

Hongjoong leans in slowly and kisses her. After the first kiss, he pulls away. He studies her face for a reaction. 

Vic giggles, “Your lips are cold.”

“Hehehe, told you!~”

“But, they’re actually sweet.” 

Hongjoong smiles, “should I give you more, then?”

Vic happily nods and Hongjoong leans into her lips again. He pours out all his feelings to her in the kisses. His feelings of love, feelings of regret for hurting her in the past, and feelings of happiness for her giving him a chance. He knew getting her involved like this would be dangerous for her since she’s a VEO agent. But he was determined to protect her, protect them. 

The kisses got deeper when Victoria was comfortable enough to kiss back. She placed her hands on his chest and moved her warm lips in sync with his. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she knew she’d remember this first kiss for the rest of her life. 

Vic’s comms unit beeps in her ear, signaling her that she’s receiving a call.

“Vic! You alright up there? I’m back in the van. Did you do it?! Did you kill him?”

She quickly pulls from Hongjoong’s lips and she taps her comms unit to speak, “Uhh almost done up here!! Please wait for me down there!!”

“Vic! Wh-“

Victoria taps her comms unit to hang up and she sighs. She totally forgot about her mission. Her level was at stake. Chan’s too. He was counting on her. But...she couldn’t now.

“Let me guess, Agent Chan?” Hongjoong asks her.

“Yeah. I...forgot about my mission.”

Hongjoong nods and gets up from the couch. He goes over to grab her blaster gun and he tosses it to her. Victoria catches it and looks at him in confusion.

Hongjoong stands back in front of her, “Remember the deal? You let me treat you and you can have at me after. The movie is pretty much over. Go ahead, do it. I won’t move.”

She stands up from the couch and gives him a soft expression, “I can’t...I-I can’t...I don’t hate you anymore. I-I think I’m starting to like you...”

He looks at her surprised, he wasn’t expecting her to reciprocate his feelings for her. Let alone feel the same way back. 

“Hongjoong I don’t know what to do. Chan is counting on me. The director said this mission is our last shot. If we fail, we get demerited and Chan and I have worked so hard to get to where we are. I-I have to kill you but...I don’t want to anymore...”

She drops her gun and goes into his arms. Hongjoong hugs her as she sighs her stress away into his shirt. 

“Then, let’s fake my death.”

Vic looks up at him intrigued, “Will it work?”

Hongjoong smiles at her and kisses her nose, “I made a plan in case you didn’t want to kill me but you needed to show proof that you did.”

She grins happily, “You’re a genius!!”

“Okay, here’s the plan...”

/////////////////

“Good work Agents! Especially you, Agent Vic! Alright, you two. That’s enough for the night, you are free for the rest of the evening. I’ll send in some agents to clean up and inspect the scene.”

“Thanks, Director! Over and out!” Victoria says as she hangs up the call. 

“Wow, he’s really, dead. After three years, we did it, you did it.” Chan says staring at Hongjoong’s dead body on the ground. 

“Yup! You were right! We did it!” 

He turns to her, putting his hands in his pocket, “Explain to me again how you did it.”

“Oh, it wasn’t easy of course. You know Hongjoong, he puts up a good fight! I fought him as soon as I entered!! He was dumb enough to be in his apartment, it was small so he didn’t have anywhere to run. I took one good shot at him and the blast got him and he was shot back and went right through the window!! He then fell 13 stories and now he’s there! Dead! Good riddance right! Hehe!~”

Chan looks up at the shattered window of Hongjoong’s apartment and down at him on the ground. Something about this didn’t feel right. It couldn’t have been that easy. A fight in his apartment was already a red flag to Chan in the first place. Something happened while he was gone and there was something Vic wasn’t telling him.

Chan decides to push it aside for now. He could ask for the case information later after the agents cleaned and accessed the scene. 

“Alright. Well, are you hungry? Should we stop by somewhere for dinner?” 

Vic gives him a nervous smile, “oh hehe I’m not hungry. I’m actually tired I just wanna go home.”

He nods, “okay. Well, I’ll take you home.”

They go back into the van and Chan drives off. The ride back was actually silent between the both of them. Chan knew something was on Vic’s mind. She’d always be so excited and talkative after a mission. Why was she being so quiet tonight?

“You know, I may be your mentor but you’re also my best friend. You know you can come to me for anything.”

“I know. And, I’m thankful for you, Chan.”

“Then...is something on your mind? You’re a little quiet.”

Vic was silent for a few seconds then all she said was, “I’m just tired and sleepy. I’ll be better tomorrow.”

“Okeyyy.”

Chan was dying to know what happened between her and Hongjoong. Something felt fishy about his death. Vic was hiding something from him. Chan wanted to trust that Vic successfully did it, but his gut was telling him to check the truth. 

Whatever happened, he just hoped she was okay. Chan isn’t just her best friend, but Chan has had feelings for her for many, many years. She’s pretty oblivious to his feelings but he’s been fine with that. He wasn’t ready to confess anyways. But something told him that he should probably do it soon.

Ever since that night, Victoria has been meeting with Hongjoong secretly and going on dates with him. Her fondness for him grew stronger and stronger. She found herself hurrying to go to him after her missions with Chan. 

“Where do you keep going off to after our missions?” Chan asks her as she takes off her gear and puts her weapons away.

“Ah, I signed up to be a math tutor at a middle school! My parents said I should do something outside of vampire killing. Oh! I gotta go! Can’t be late! Later Channie!~”

Chan sighs and watches her run off. He was gonna go back to work on reviewing their case. He was right about the case being fishy, he believed Hongjoong somehow faked his death. The body was fake. But did he fake it for Victoria? Or...did they fake it for him?

Meanwhile, with Victoria, she back hugs a Hongjoong who was waiting for her by the boat dock. His laughter fills her heart with joy. She lets go of him and holds his cold hand.

“So? Canoe date today? You ready?” He asks her.

“Yes!!! Let’s do it!!!”

Hongjoong helps put her life vest on, his afterward, and he helps her get inside the canoe. After he gets in after her he grabs the ores and rows the canoe out into the lake. 

“It’s such a beautiful autumn day.” Victoria compliments as she looks at the fall foliage around the lake.

Hongjoong smiles and continues rowing, “Indeed. But not as beautiful as you, of course.”

He watches her cover her face to blush, he laughs with happiness at her cuteness.

Once in the middle of the lake, Victoria asks for the other ore. Hongjoong hands it to her and together they try to row the boat but it ended up going around in a circle. They both laughed.

Little did they know just across the lake at the park was Chan. He saw it all. He was watching it all. Chan thought to follow Vic and he was disappointed yet surprised when he discovered she lied about tutoring. She was going on a date. It was none other than the supposed dead man himself. Hongjoong. 

The death was faked. Vic knew about it. Why would she lie to him? Chan felt hurt, confused, and angry. It’s supposed to be him and her, not her and Hongjoong. A vampire and a human?! Unthinkable. Even more so, a vampire and a VEO agent, Vic could get fired for this. 

Chan held up his watch and tapped the screen before raising it up to speak.

“Send in back up to Huntington Park. Hongjoong’s not dead. He’s very much alive.”

“Copy that. Back up will arrive in 10 minutes.”

Meanwhile, with Hongjoong and Vic, they had stopped rowing to just talk. 

“You know, you should one day visit your parents anyways. I mean, it wasn’t your fault that you got kidnapped and turned. They should understand. Besides, I’m sure you miss them a lot.” 

Hongjoong nods, “I do miss them. It wouldn’t hurt...right? They should know the truth, right?”

“Yes, definitely! And, if you want, I can go with you for support.”

“Ooh yeah! I’d like that. Plus, you’d love South Korea there are so many places I could take you.”

Victoria grins, “Consider it a travel date then!~”

After a while, they row back to the dock and get out of the canoe, taking off the life vests as well. Hongjoong holds Victoria’s hand in his and they begin taking a walk in the empty park. He immediately pulls from her hand after he felt someone grab him and pull him back. 

Vic turns around and gasps at who was there. Holding a magic blade to Hongjoong’s neck in with an angry expression was Chan himself.

“Chan?!”

“Why Vic?! Huh? Why did you lie to me for him? You lied to everyone, in fact!”

“Chan, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know how to tell you the truth about that night.”

“What really happened that night? Am I not your partner? You know, it was my mission too! I may have not been on the field with you but I was behind the scenes for you!!”

“I know, I know...look, what happened was, Hongjoong and I never fought. Hongjoong...treated me to dinner and a movie. It was a date.” Victoria admits shyly.

Chan scoffs and pulls Hongjoong closer to him, “You like her?! And Vic, you like him back?!”

“Chan please, don’t kill him...”

“He’s a vampire, he deserves to die. Vic, you can’t love him. You’re a VEO agent for god sakes!! Don’t you remember your duty as one?!”

Vic stomped her foot frustratedly, “I know my duty!! Chan do you think it’s easy for me?! My work goes against my feelings! But you’re the only reason I’m still an agent. You make it fun and I enjoy being with you on missions! But, Hongjoong is the reason I take a break from all of that. He helped me find a new meaning in life and he made me really happy! I know we have a duty, but Chan, haven’t you ever had feelings for something or someone outside of work that makes you just wanna stop everything and go to them?! Don’t they make you happy outside of work?!”

Tears of hurt slide down Chan’s cheeks, “I do know that feeling. It’s with you, Vic. You don’t understand how much you truly mean to me outside of being your mentor and partner, also your best friend. Damn it, Vic, I love you! I have ever since I got assigned to work with you. You’re not supposed to be with this monster, you’re supposed to be with me! I understand how you feel I just wish you told me or chose me...”

Victoria was surprised, she had no idea. Chan loves her? All these years she’s never noticed? She knew Chan to be a loving person but she didn’t realize it was because he loves her more than a friend. She felt guilty, Chan did deserve to know. He wouldn’t have judged if he understood her. She should’ve known better. Chan could’ve helped protect her and Hongjoong. 

“Chan...I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Suddenly they heard swooshes from the sky and sirens from the distance. 

“I know you guys are going through something right now, but what the hell is that noise?” Hongjoong speaks up and asks.

“I...called for backup...” Chan admits.

“Chan, please. Let Hongjoong go. If you really love me as a person or even just as a friend, then you’ll do it for me. Please, Chan.”

Chan heard the sound of the VEO agents approaching in the distance. He knew he needed to make a decision fast. He could kill Hongjoong before they came. But then...Victoria would hate him for the rest of her life. That was the last thing he wanted. He sighs, he still didn’t understand why Hongjoong over him, but regardless, he had to respect Victoria’s feelings. No matter how much the truth hurt him.

Chan throws the magic blade to the ground and he lets go of his hold on the vampire. 

“Thank you, Chan. Now, we gotta think of something fast! They’re coming!”

Chan turns to Hongjoong, “Two questions, can you swim? And does cold water bother you?”

“I don’t breathe at all, so holding my breath to swim wouldn’t be an issue. My body is naturally cold so I wouldn’t feel the cold water.”

“Good. Jump in the lake and swim down. Stay there until the coast is clear.”

Hongjoong nodded and jumped into the cold lake just as Chan instructed. 

“What about us?!” Vic asked him.

“We’ll say he got away. He went toward the park exit but he was speeding so we didn’t see where he went.”

“Wow Chan...you’re good.”

“As much as I don’t approve of you and Hongjoong, I still would’ve helped you.”

The VEO vans approached them and agents came out. 

“We got your call, Agent Chan. Where is he?” One of the agents, Agent Emi, asks him.

Chan explains the story that he told Vic and the agent believed him.

She taps her comms unit, “Witch unit, take to the sky and search the perimeter of the park and the rest of you agents, split up and search around the outside the park. He could be nearby.”

The agents went back in their vans and went toward the park exit. Meanwhile, the Witch agents showed up in the air. They flew on high tech brooms with high powered magic. They searched the park from the air.

“You two can come with me in my van and-“

A witch flies down to them and cuts her off “Agent Emi, we got some activity lurking deep in the lake!” 

“I’ll check it out. You two just be on standby and you witches, hover down close to the lake and wait for me to resurface.”

Agent Emi takes her leather jacket off and her shades and she jumps into the lake.

“Agent Emi, she did that, why?” Chan asks Vic.

“She’s a mermaid. She got scouted for the mermaid team for underwater missions. But she’s a level 5 so she has authority to lead these agents right now.”

“Ah right.”

“Chan c’mon! Don’t you think it’s weird?! The VEO has so many people with magical abilities from all over the world and yet vampires are excluded?”

Chan sighs and nods, “Yeah, you...do make a great point about that.”

Emi resurfaces holding onto Hongjoong with her hands.

“No!!! They got him!! Chan! We gotta do something!” 

The witches used their magic and levitated Hongjoong out of the water. One of the witches used her magic and blasted right through Hongjoong’s chest. 

“NOOO!!!”

The witches brought him back to the park and dropped him down on the ground. Hongjoong was still alive but he was dying, he held onto his chest in pain.

Agent Emi came back as well and got out of the water. She changed back into her human form quickly. She grabbed her jacket and her shades and went back over to a shocked Vic and a worried Chan.

“We’re done here. I can bring him ba-“

Chan cuts her off, “Oh, no, it’s fine. We’ll bring him back. I parked our van nearby.”

She nods and says goodbye to them, heading back in her van with 3 other agents. She drives away just as the witches flew away. Victoria ran over to Hongjoong and bent down to him. 

“Hongjoong!! Please don’t go...”

Hongjoong holds her hands and gives her a weak smile, “it’s okay. I should’ve been gone years ago when I got kidnapped and killed when I was a teen.”

“But still!! You have a life!”

“I didn’t...but I got a sliver of it...thanks to you.”

“Hongjoong please...”

“Promise me...you’ll move on...okay? You’ll be happy.” 

Vic sniffs and wipes tears coming down her face, “okay...I promise.”

Hongjoong reaches up to cup her cheek, “Thank you for...letting me...experience...love.”

“Thank you as well...”

Victoria kisses his forehead making him smile. Then, he died, his body turned into dust and the wind blew it away.

Chan slowly approaches Vic who was still kneeling on the ground. He helps her stand back up and he gives her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry about him. I’m sorry about all of this. It’s my fault.”

She shakes her head and hugs him. Chan returns the embrace, rubbing her back gently.

“It’s alright, Chan. I know you just wanted to protect me.”

“True. But, you’re capable of protecting yourself. I should’ve let you both be and just trusted you.”

Vic looks up at him with a small smile, “it’s okay. Let’s, go back now.”

/////////////////

_**2 Years Later** _

“So, Phoebe, remind me again what division you’re in?” 

“The distraction division! We put our lives on the line for you guys you know.”

“So you distract the vampires as a clown, so we can go and do our thing?” 

Phoebe grins and squeezes the clown nose on her nose making a squeaking sound, “I’m a professional clown, guilty as charged!~”

Vic laughs as the clown agent drops off a bag of canisters with magic energy inside each one. She and Vic say goodbye to each other and the clown leaves Vic alone in the lab. 

Vic takes out a canister and begins refilling her weapons with it. As she does so, she sees a milk teacup with tapioca pearls at the bottom, be lowered down in front of her face.

“Surprise!~ I got your favorite!” The familiar Australian voice says from behind her.

Victoria puts the weapon in her hand down on the table and she takes the bubble tea. She turns around with a happy grin on her face.

“That’s where you went off to!”

They giggle and Chan kisses her lips.

“Well, it would ruin the surprise if I told you where I was going!” Chan says as he gives her a straw before popping his own straw in his drink.

“Haha fair enough.”

Chan sits on top of the table next to her weapons and kicks his legs like a child as he drinks his bubble tea.

“Ah refilling magic I see.”

Vic takes a sip from her straw before answering, “Mhm! The director gave us a mission for later so I’m just preparing.”

“I miss being your partner, but I’m glad you’re a level 5 now so you can lead the agents on the field.”

“I miss being your partner too. It was fun, you and I two years ago. But we made up for it though!~ we’re the other kind of partner now.”

Chan chuckles and kisses her forehead, “I know and it took you years to agree to be my girlfriend, you stubborn girl.”

“Oh hush! Hahaha!”

“I think you know, he’d be proud of you now though.”

Victoria puts her drink down and continues refilling a blaster gun, “you think so?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. I mean, the VEO has come a long way and it’s because of you. Remember now! You’re the one who made an appeal to the director to change the organization’s mission. You proved to the board and the world that Vampires are just humans that died unrightfully. You got us to change our name from Vampire Extermination Organization to Vampire Rescue Organization.”

“Well I don’t take all the credit. You backed me up through all of that. And, the magic welder agents came up with a magic that could be placed into our weapons that when shot out to a vampire, changes them back to a human!”

“Exactly. Which is why I think he’d be proud of you. It’s why I’m also proud of you.”

Victoria puts the full energy weapon down and goes over to her boyfriend with a smile. She wraps her arms around his torso and reaches up on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. They exchanged a few sweet kisses before she gets back down on her feet. 

“I love you, Vic,” Chan says as he hugs her.

She smiles in the hug, “I love you too, Channie.”

Just then the doors open making her and Chan look to who’s there. It was the director herself.

“Mission time. There’s a huge vampire rebel group waiting for us. Are you ready?”

Victoria looks at Chan who gives her a wink. She grabs her filled up gun and gives the director a confident smile.

“Let’s go help some vampires!”

-The End-


End file.
